Happy Birthday, Kagome!
by Sliced Laptops
Summary: Kagome's birthday is in two days and the Inuyasha gang decides to give the priestess a surprise party! Written for Kohaku no Ama no Gawa's birthday. COMPLETE.


Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Kagome!

Author's Note: This story is written for my friend, Kohaku no Ama no Gawa's birthday. Happy birthday, Amber!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p><strong>Higurashi residence, the day before Kagome's birthday.<strong>

"Mom, I got the banner and the balloons!" Souta called up to his mother, who was standing on a latter hanging decorations to prepare for Kagome's party.

"Can you blow up the balloons, Souta?" He handed his mom the banner and began working on the balloons.

Souta was panting after he finished blowing up the first balloon. He proceeded to tying the balloon, but let go of it by accident. It flew up in the air and landed on Mrs. Higurashi's face, who had to let go of the banner to swat the balloon off. The half hung banner fell and landed on Souta's face, causing him to let go of another balloon he had finished blowing up. This time, the balloon circled the house, before knocking down an old statue that Kagome's grandpa was carrying down from the attic.

"No! That's a very important piece of antique!" He bent down, crying, trying to put the pieces of the statue back together.

Basically, the house was in chaos.

**Feudal era, two days before Kagome's birthday.**

"Miroku!" Inuyasha ran up to the monk. "Kagome's birthday is in two days. Kagome's mom told me the last time I went to visit. We should do something to celebrate."

"I agree." Sango walked into the room. "Kagome's been voluntarily helping us find jewel shards, so we should do something in return."

Shippo appeared on top of Sango's head. "We should throw a party!"

Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Then each of us should be in charge of something." Miroku suggested. Since Kagome was taking a shower right now, it was a perfect time to start planning. "Shippo, you're in charge of the games."

Shippo nodded excitedly. It sounded like a big task; he won't let them down!

Miroku continued. "Sango, you find a place to hold the party. Make sure to ask whoever it belongs to."

"Got it." Sango said.

"I'll be in charge of party decorations. Inuyasha, your job is to make sure Kagome doesn't find out about the party," Miroku said.

"Why do I have the hardest job?" Inuyasha complained.

"Because you know Kagome the best." Miroku reasoned.

"Alright, alright..."

"We each also have to get Kagome a present." Everyone nodded. "Okay, we'll start preparations tomorrow."

Just as they finished, Kagome stepped out of the shower.

"Miroku, it's your turn to take a shower." Kagome handed him a towel and Miroku left.

"So are there any plans for tomorrow?"

The three friends looked at each other. "No, not at all," they said at the same time.

"O-Okay..."

**Feudal era, the next day.**

"Kagome, go over there!" Inuyasha pushed her towards a nearby village. "You gotta go there!"

"What, why?"

"Just go!"

"You have to tell me why!"

"Because...they requested your supreme arrow shooting skills to kill...a wild...bear!"

"A bear?"

"Yes, a bear! They need your powers to kill the bear!"

"Are you sure, a _bear_?"

"Yes! Just go, or they'll all be dead!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Get going, already!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a shove.

Miroku, who was checking on Inuyasha, sweat dropped behind the tree he was hiding beside. Maybe he should've given that job to someone else.

**Feudal era, the day of Kagome's birthday.**

"Report in!" Miroku saluted his friends. They each got up early the next day to finish the final preparations.

Sango saluted back. "I found a place in the forest near here. We can hang the decorations on the trees."

"That's a good idea." Miroku nodded. "Shippo!"

Shippo also saluted the monk. "I found lots of games that we can play from Kaede-san."

"Good work, Shippo. Inuyasha!"

"Do I have to salute?"

"Yes! It makes us seem more formal."

"Fine." He placed his hand on his head. "I got Kagome away yesterday."

"Good. Everything's ready, then." Miroku nodded, satisfied.

**Feudal era, afternoon of Kagome's birthday.**

"You did all this for me?" Kagome's eyes widened as she was led into the forest. The decorations on the tree shone brightly in the sunlight. Everything seemed...perfect.

"Kagome, Kagome! Open my present!" Shippo jumped up and down while holding his present.

Kagome took it from the little fox demon. His present was in a bright yellow bag with curls on the ends. Kagome opened the bag and found that Shippo had made her a card.

_To: Kagome_

Inside the card was a picture that Shippo drew using the crayons Kagome had given him. There was a picture of Kagome and Shippo holding hands walking in a field.

Kagome picked up Shippo and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

"Open our present next." Miroku and Sango handed their presents to the priestess.

Their present was in a little blue box. Kagome opened the box to find a necklace with a green gem. Inside the gem was the word 'friendship' carved in it.

"Thanks so much! But where did you find the gem?" Kagome asked, admiring her present.

"We got Totosai to carve the gem," Sango answered.

Kagome gave the two a hug.

"Inuyasha, what's your present?" Miroku turned to the hanyou.

"Well...it pretty far away." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"That's okay!" Kagome said excitedly, curious to see what Inuyasha got her. "Let's go there!"

The group set out. As usual, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara and Kagome was carried by Inuyasha. They stopped outside the entrance of a cave.

"Is it inside there?" Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked a bit closer to the entrance. She wondered what was inside; it seemed like a regular cave to her.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go in!" Kagome followed Inuyasha into the cave with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo closely behind them. They walked to an opening before stopping.

"Is this it?" Kagome asked, kind of disappointed.

"Look up."

Kagome looked up and gasped. There were rows of crystals on the ceiling providing light. When she looked closer, she realized that the crystals spelled out her name.

Breath taken, Kagome stared at the crystals in awe for a while before embracing Inuyasha into a hug.

"Thanks so much, Inuyasha."

"Group hug!" Shippo jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck. Soon, Miroku and Sango joined in too.

"Kagome, I think you should go back to your era. I'm sure your family planned something too," Miroku reminded her.

"Alright, I'll come back as soon as I can. Thanks for your presents." Kagome gave one last hug to everyone before she left.

**Higurashi residence, a few minutes later.**

Kagome stood in front of the door to her house. Her mom probably planned something fancy and her whole family had probably turned the whole house upside down when they were preparing for this.

The priestess smiled to herself before reaching out and turning the doorknob.

Inside the house, the lights flicked on when Kagome entered. Souta poured streamers on Kagome's head and smiled in triumph. Her mom was preparing the cake, and her grandpa brought out his collection of antiques.

There was a big banner across the room that said,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!

Yup, they went crazy again this year.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to say a big "Happy birthday" to <span>Kohaku no Ama no Gawa<span>!


End file.
